


Flame

by writingtoreachyou



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tragedy, if only, it's only in their heads, seriously - get them a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtoreachyou/pseuds/writingtoreachyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night work shift at the office and Harvey and Mike are lost in thoughts about one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> Another songfic from last night, this time it's a song by Bell X1 called "Flame". There are only live versions floating around, so if you have Apple Music: They are on there (possibly on Spotify, too?), check out the song.

_Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? The way you look at me with those puppy eyes, completely open and bare and trusting? Goddamn perfect? Of course you don’t and that’s part of the beauty. At the same time it fucking kills me not to be able to tell you what the hell is going on here. It’s not that I’m new to all of this, you know, men. I’m not and even though I don’t shout it from the rooftops, I’m pretty sure you know at least that much since I’ve insinuated it often enough - the NHL breakfast bowl, anyone? But still you act all innocent, when you accidentally touch me. Hand me a file or my phone or a freaking pineapple on a stick._

_I’ve been fantasizing about you since day one, yeah, but I thought it would pass like many of my rather unhealthy crushes. Normally they come, linger for a while, amuse me to a certain extent, keep me company before they slowly dissolve into thin air. But you just don’t and that’s irritating. It’s bordering obsession. I keep you busy at work to be able to look at you some longer. You are my rookie and you belong on my couch in my office, it’s as simple as that. I found you - let’s ignore the fact that you rather found me instead - and even though I know that I shouldn’t allow it, I’m drawn to you. You’re dangerous, you bring out a different side of me. Jesus, I shouldn’t even have hired you in the first place but what could I have done? Let you just leave? Out of question! You were bright, you were gorgeous and I wanted to be near you._

_You know what they say about playing with fire? I know that I will get burnt and the weird part about it is: I don’t even care! All my walls crumble to pieces when you let down your own guards and reveal your fragile side. I wish I could just let you in the same way but you know what they say: old habits die hard. Next to you, I sometimes feel like a 60 year old man, you have so much energy, so much enthusiasm. And then I try to keep up and I find weird excuses why I haven’t heard of a certain band or mock you for your despicable taste while I secretly admire you for it. But the truth is overrated, isn’t it? Let’s keep up our little game of mockery, quoting movies and friendly banters, I’m not sure I’m ready to give that up just yet._

„Harvey? Where are you?“

_It’s ridiculous how much I want you to like me and how little I’m able to show it. I keep trying to impress you with phone numbers of famous people, deals that I made, cases that I won. Yes, I want to shine for you. - It’s not like bragging is something entirely new for me but in the past it used to be a form of ego boosting but with you it’s different. I want you to want me._

„Old man? Seriously!“

Harvey blinked when Mike waved his hand in front of him and quickly rubbed his face. Wow. That had just been a serious case of daydreaming. He needed to work on his pokerface, this really wasn’t any good. Ever since he had hired the kid, he had been more and more distracted by his thoughts and they were beginning to affect his work. Harvey pretended to yawn and stretched.

„Wow, sorry. Long day,“ he heard himself say and cursed inwardly. God, how much he wanted him, it was unhealthy. When Mike followed his lead and stretched as well, his shirt briefly slid up and revealed a little of his stomach. Harvey unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed when he noticed Mike’s eyes watch him closely.  
Wow. When had this happened? And was it really happening or just in his head?  
Oh lord, he was going insane!

„True, just… erm….“ Mike sifted through the contract they were currently working on „80 more pages, basically nothing…“ he joked and winked at Harvey. Were they flirting? Was it all in his mind? His blood was rushing through his system, he felt so hot out of a sudden.  
Harvey unconsciously loosened his tie and let it hang casually around his neck, opening the top button of his shirt.  
Again Mike stared.  
He did.  
Right?

„Do you want some sushi? Pizza?“ he heard himself mumble but Mike shook his head slowly and mumbled with calm voice „No, thanks… I’m fine…“ He pushed the contract aside and rubbed his eyes, allowing himself a break before he continued working, concentrated and with focus on the task at hand.

Okay. Just in his head.  
Definitely just in his head.  
He clasped his hands together.  
Right. Back to work.

_For a second there I thought he was into me. I need to work on my dar. Ever since I started working for Harvey, it’s been seriously off. I could have sworn that there was something.  
It’s not like he’s really hidden his sexuality, right? Ted Phillips? Everyone at Pearson Specter knows about that story. And come on, those jokes about me in drag! Alright, that didn’t necessarily have to mean anything. But it could. Right? _

_Oh, Jesus Christ, Mike! By now it’s getting ridiculous. You’ve had that weird crush on your boss from the moment he saved your sorry ass. That dude is straight, those things you are trying to see are just in your head. Lady’s man Specter - the best closer in the city, a new girl every other night. If he was a sailor, he’d definitely be one of those one-girl-in-every-harbor-guys. You’ll always be the boy in the shadow, waiting to shine. His sidekick. You’ve seen him with Scotty and they seemed cozy. He’s seen you with Jenny. And with Rachel. And he didn’t seem the jealous type. So get over it already, it will never be._

_But he did just look at you in a certain way._  
_\- No he did not._  
_Yes he did._  
_\- Oh stop arguing with your imaginary friend, you’re not Tyler Durden._  
_And remember, what happens in Fight Club…_

„Why are you grinning like an idiot, rookie?“ Harvey asked with that one million dollar smile and threw him off track for a second.  
When he had regained his composure, he looked back at him „Nothing, I guess I’m just a little sleep drunk…“  
„First signs of insanity. Mmmmmmm, Juicy Fruit.“  
Mike laughed melodically and rolled his eyes „It’s one in the morning and Harvey Specter is quoting from ‚One Flew Over The Cuckoo’s Nest‘. If I didn’t like you this much, I think I’d have to kill you now.“  
„Oh, you like me?“ Harvey grinned even wider. They were both tired and a little off-guard, not bothered to keep up too much of a front.  
„Just a little. …I must be crazy to be in a loony bin like this,“ he chuckled softly when Harvey smacked the back of his head with the file he held in his hand and tried to suppress the warm feeling that spread inside. They were just tired. Overworked. Silly. Play-fighting.  
Mike slapped his hand away in the process, sending 10,000 volts through his body.  
Both looked at each other with wide grins, thinking „This obsession needs to stop. Now.“

_When your hand brushed against mine, I thought I'd collapse_   
_I'm no rolling stone, I gather too much moss_   
_Maybe it's 'cos I'm gettin' a little bit older_   
_But oh, how your neck flows to your shoulder_   
_It draws me, it draws me to your flame_


End file.
